The Fox and The Swords
by ilkaid
Summary: A child who wants a friend, a hero betrayed by his ideal. Drawn together by the machinations of a sorcerer, they must fight to chamge the world. NarutoxHarem and ArcherxAnko. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: A Good Deed

The Fox and The Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Fate/Stay Night

####################

Chapter 1: A good Deed

With a whimper of pain Uzumaki Naruto managed to crawl through the front door of his home, it was his 5th birthday today and to celebrate a group of villagers had waited for him outside his house and when he returned promptly tried to beat him to death, after the ANBU who were supposed to be guarding him cleared off the mob, they left the boy to his own devices despite the fact that he was covered in a number of bleeding cuts, was covered in bruises and had a broken leg.

"Why me?" He whispered to himself, once he had dragged himself into the lounge of his home. "What did I do to deserve this."

Although his injuries were slowly fading as his healing power kicked in, he tried to move but found his broken leg was giving him too much pain to move any further, realising he was stuck where he was until he could move his leg, he tried to get as comfortable as he could on the hard wooden floor.

_Elsewhere in the multiverse._

The Sorcerer Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg master of the Kaleidoscope was watching Uzumaki Naruto with interest, contrary to popular belief he doesn't spend all his time playing practical jokes on people or manipulating events for his own twisted amusement, he occasionally does a, by his standards anyway, good deed. It is merely an unfortunate side affect that the recipients of these good deeds are unable to comprehend it as such, the other side affect is that the events following said good deed usually provide much entertainment for the sorcerer. Nevertheless, the potential for entertainment is not the primary motivation for Zelretch in these rare cases, it is merely a beneficial bonus.

Nodding to himself, the master of the Kaleidoscope opens a portal and steps through taking great care not to wake the sleeping Naruto, working quickly and with the ease of long practise, he draws a complex array of runes in a perfect circle on the floor, once it is complete he places a necklace with an expensive looking jewel attached in the middle of the array. Next and being careful not to wake the sleeping boy, he gently lifts the child's arm so that it is over the array, a few drops of blood from the cuts that haven't quite healed collect on the end of a finger and then drop off to land on the array drawn on the floor, which lights up and begins the summoning ritual. With a small smile, his good deed complete, Zelretch exits through another portal that springs into existence in front of him.

Inside the seal the Kyuubi watches with interest at the actions of the stranger, who has appeared in front of his vessel and then drawn what seems to be a fūinjutsu array on the floor, although it could not fathom its purpose. The instant a drop of its host blood hits the array though the Kyuubi can feel the vast majority of chakra being fed into it, the beast roars in a mixture of pain and rage before blacking out.

Narutos existence at this moment can be described as 'pain', it feels like all his organs are melting and each and every bone in his body is on fire. The sole reason he isn't screaming is because screaming is to painful for him at this moment, his eyes are shut tight, but through his eyelids he can see a bright light.

_At the Throne of Heroes._

The Heroic Spirit Counter Guardian Emiya was waiting patiently for his next chance to enter the Holy Grail war to kill his past self so that he could end his own existence. A sudden jolt informs him that he is being summoned once more.

'I wonder how many I will have to kill this time.' He thinks darkly to himself.

To his surprise he realises that his perception is not being covered by the golden haze that signifies he is being summoned as a Counter Guardian, instead he finds himself being summoned in the more conventional sense. The summoning happened flawlessly, which means Toshaka can not be his summoner. Once the prismatic glow of the summoning dissipates, Emiya opens his eyes and gets a first look at his summoner.

'Young' is the first thing to go through his head. 'Abused' is the second thing, once he had time to take in the boys appearance, an uncharacteristic spike of anger lancing through him as he takes in all the injuries on the boy, his anger must have shown on his face as the boy recoils from him and tries to crawl away on his half-healed broken leg, a pained and terrified expression on his face. In an attempt to put the child at ease, he bows and asks a familiar question. "I am a Servant, as per your summoning I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Naruto was terrified, he had just endured more pain than he ever had before in his lifetime, now standing before him is a strange man dressed in elaborate black and red clothes, the man looks at him and a dark look crosses his face. Fearing another beating Naruto tries to move backwards but then the man bows to him, confused with the pain in his body mounting, Naruto hears the man say something but he can't make out the details as his vision fades to black.

Archer watches as his master slowly collapses, moving to the kids prone form Archer gently and carefully picks him up, as he carries the boy to the bedroom, as he moves he takes note of the state of the place, specifically, the fact that the building seems to be in an advanced state of disrepair, if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like his master lived here, he would assume that this was just a place for the summoning ritual to be completed. After depositing his master into his bed, he decided to at least tidy the place up and then have words with whoever is responsible for the boy, regardless he can't sense any bounded fields around the property so his first course of action is to erase the summoning array in the lounge, since preserving the secret of Thaumatagy comes first. Upon returning to the lounge is surprised to see the summoning array is gone, in its place is a small black tube placed on top of what appears to be a letter, now on guard for any potential ambushes or traps, he cannot sense any signs of magecraft but runs structural analysis on the two objects to be safe anyway, once he is sure the objects are mundane in nature he picks up the tube and realises it is a kaleidoscope.

"Zelretch." He whispers out. "What are you playing at this time you old bastard." Looking at the envelope he notices that it is addressed to himself, so he opens and begins to read the Wizard Marshall's antiquated cursive script.

_Counter Guardian Emiya_

_I have arranged for you to be summoned by one Uzumaki Naruto, this is not the heavens feel ritual, this is not even the same reality you are familiar with, I employed a modified summoning array of my own design to achieve this which means three additional things:_

_First, your current existence is that of a human being, this means you will have no benefits of a class and as such you must rely solely on your own personal abilities._

_Second, your existence is tied to that of young Naruto, hence, if he dies you return to the throne of heroes and back to your existence as a Counter Guardian, so as you can no doubt assume it is definitely in your best interest to keep the child alive._

_Third, due to the modified array you will not have to worry about young Naruto experiencing the dream cycle, your past shall remain secret unless, of course, you choose to divulge it._

_One final matter, if it comes to my attention that you have abandoned young Naruto I will make it a personal mission to ruin your existence, to the point where you will recall your days as a Counter Guardian with fondness._

_Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_

_P.S. I will ensure that you will have an identity in this world, an old associate of mine will deliver it shortly._

Shaking his head at the message from the Sorcerer. Emiya settles down to wait for this unnamed 'associate' to show up.

_Hokage's office, an hour later._

Sarutobi was calm, he had returned to his office after overseeing the celebrations, his intention was to enjoy a couple of chapters of Icha Icha before retiring for the night. Upon his arrival his eyes were inevitably drawn to his paperwork, the accursed stuff seems to increase every time he so much as looks at it. Noting that the pile had been disturbed, he looked closer and saw someone had deliberately placed something near the bottom, removing the offending document he scanned it and felt blazing anger burn in his chest. Worried about the state Naruto was going to be in, he chucked the document on his desk and spun to face the door as he was about to leave however a voice he had heard only once before in his life stopped him.

"That will not be necessary. I have taken steps to ensure the boys safety." Sarutobi spun to see Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg sitting in the guest chair, regarding him with a mildly curious expression.

"And what steps might those be." Inquired Sarutobi as he slowly took his seat and faced the Sorcerer, he was careful to not let any emotions cloud his face nor acknowledge the fact that he was in the presence of a man who was quite capable of defeating the Kyuubi in single combat.

"I have arranged for the boy to summon a guardian, one who will protect him and help him grow. Naturally this man will need an identity, I have taken the liberty of assembling one, all it needs is your signature." As Zelretch spoke he handed over two identical sheaf's of papers. Sarutobi glanced at the name and photo.

"Emiya Shirou." He voiced. "And I guess this Emiya is a man of unusual talents like yourself?"

Zelretch booming laugh rang out. "Now, Sarutobi I thought you knew better than to ask a magus about their abilities, after all we both now how that line of questioning ended up last time."

Sarutobi grimaced as he recalled his first meeting with Zelretch. He was in his prime and Zelretch was a suspected enemy nin, Sarutobi had questioned him about his motives all he got in reply was the individuals name and the fact that he shouldn't ask a magus about their abilities, the following battle, if it can be called as such, was as swift as it was one-sided. Never before had Sarutobi felt so powerless, the only thing that had come close was when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha five years ago.

Zelretch's grin widened upon seeing Sarutobi's discomfort before he continued. "But to answer your question, yes Emiya is a magus, not one on my level mind but grant him the rank of Jounin and you will not be disappointed. Oh, that reminds me, since Emiya is a magus you will need to instruct him on the use of chakra, in fact you should give the scrolls to him when you send a kage bunshin to him in a moment so you can get your stories straight."

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, Sarutobi signs the identity document creates a kage bunshin who takes one of the identity papers, some basic scrolls of chakra awakening and manipulation and a Konoha hitae-ate, and then disappears using shunshin. The real Sarutobi then bows to the Sorcerer and says. "I humbly thank you for your assistance in this matter."

"Indeed." Is the succinct reply. "Now if you will excuse me." The Sorcerer then creates a tear in reality with a wave of his arm before stepping through with the tear closing behind him.

Letting out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in, Sarutobi then went to his private wall safe to get out his Icha Icha needing to relax more than ever. After he had unlocked it, he opened it to reveal nothing but a single piece of paper which read:

_You did not truly think I would let you off that easily did you?_

_Zelretch_

"Dammit." Ground out Sarutobi massaging his temples to try and alleviate the building headache.

_Narutos home_

Emiya was in the process of tidying up Narutos apartment, he had arrived at the conclusion that the building was barely suitable for human habitation, the plumbing and electrics worked only about half of the time, any foodstuffs were barely edible, the list of potential structural hazards was immense and since Zelretch had made the boys safety his concern he was going to have words with whoever was supposed to be responsible for the boy.

His reinforced hearing picks up a whimper coming from the bedroom, he carefully makes his way to the bedroom and peers in. What he sees leaves him mildly shocked for a second before his analytical mind takes over, the boy is leaking what appears to be red prana, but he knows it is not prana, it is similar yet different, it also doesn't seem to trigger his mage sense as no smell emanates from it. He then attempts to analyse the red prana but gets the boy caught in it as well, what he learns leaves him stunned, someone has sealed a high-level demonic entity inside the boy and more impossibly said demonic entity is using its own energies to heal its captor. Leaving the room he sits at the table in the now tidier lounge, a multitude of questions running through his head.

Emiya is interrupted from his musings by a knocking at the door, standing and prepared to trace a number of blades in a heartbeat, he walks over to the door and opens it a few inches, waiting on the other side is an old man.

"Emiya Shirou." The man states, from his tone of voice Emiya knew it wasn't a question, although he was annoyed to be called that he did not let it show. "I'm here to discuss matters raised by our mutual acquaintance." He continued.

"You best come in then." Emiya replies, opening the door and admitting the man entrance. As they take seats around the table in the small lounge, Emiya accepts the sheaf of papers, the scrolls and the headband.

"First things first, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi Hokage of Konoha, I assume you have questions." Sarutobi looks at Emiya as he introduces himself.

"I do have many questions, but first and most importantly, who in Kami's name thought it would be a good idea to seal a high-level demonic entity into a young child?" Emiya did not let his anger show, even so Sarutobi still a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck as the steel grey eyes of the magus focus on to him with laser-like intensity.

Emiya listens as Sarutobi gives a brief overview of the elemental countries and the bijū, then explains how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and how the Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat and seal the beast. "It was Minato's greatest wish that Naruto be seen as a hero." Finished Sarutobi.

"Well obviously he wasn't very successful, he clearly underestimates human capacity for baseless hatred and meaningless destruction." Replied Emiya, a cynical look on his face. "But then that is the fate of all who tread the path of a 'hero'. Dying to save people who trample over your legacy, how pointless."

"Don't belittle Minato's sacrifice, Emiya." Warned Sarutobi. "The people of this village, myself among them regard the Fourth as a great hero, who saved the village in its hour of need."

"And yet these same people assault his legacy and leave a child whose injuries should require the attention of a doctor, to fend for himself in a house that is barely suitable for human habitation." Responded Emiya with venom in his tone. "Who is supposed to be responsible for the boy, as I am going to have words with them."

"One of them is myself." Sarutobi seemed to age several years at this declaration as he raised his hand to forestall Emiyas response. "And the other is his godfather."

"And where is his godfather?" Emiya enquired.

"He is running a spy network to further our villages knowledge base." Responded Sarutobi.

"Because clearly that is more important than the well-being of a child he is supposed to be responsible for." Remarked Emiya in a sarcasm-laden tone. "Does Naruto even know he has a godparent? Has his godfather even done one thing to help him out? Have you for that matter?" Emiya is shooting a dark look at the Hokage as he is saying this.

"I have done my best to protect Naruto from the civilian council, who clamour for his head. And certain aspect of the ninja council who want to turn him into a weapon. I did the best I could." The Hokage hangs his head in shame as he continues. "I know it hasn't been enough, but I couldn't see a way out for young Naruto. Any family that would adopt him would either turn him into a weapon at best or just plain murder him at worst."

"So your inactivity comes down to politics." Surmised Emiya.

"That is correct." Acknowledged Sarutobi, head still bowed in regret.

"Fortunately for you I am in no mood for a battle right now. Mark my words though, we will finish this conversation later." Remarked Emiya. "My masters situation aside, thanks to the meddling of the Kaleidoscope I am stuck here. So, let us do something productive like constructing my identity."

The next couple of hours was spent constructing Emiya's history and Emiya learning about chakra.

"So we are agreed then? You will train Naruto in the basics of chakra in preparation for his enrolment into the academy next year. While teaching yourself the same, with you having jounin rank and all the responsibilities that come with such." Sarutobi recited.

"Indeed, due to many years spent away from Konoha on a mission whose details are completely classified to everyone accept the Hokage, I am aware of the Kyuubi attacking and the demise of the Fourth. I am, however, unaware of Naruto's status as a jinchūriki and as such have no problems taking him under my protection. I have the right to refuse any missions for several years officially because I have spent so much time away from Konoha, I need time to re-adjust to a more civilian lifestyle. Unofficially because I'm going to be training Naruto up." Finished Emiya.

"I believe this concludes our business this evening Emiya-san unless, you have anything you would like to add?" Sarutobi shoots Emiya a questioning glance.

"There are two final matters I would like to bring up, in fact Hokage-sama." Emiya grimaces at having to show respect to the old man, but in his role as a jounin it is to be expected of him.

"Which are?" Replies Sarutobi. Trying and failing to hide a small grin at Emiya's discomfort.

"First myself and Naruto will require a larger home than this apartment, especially since this building is barely suitable for human habitation." Emiya asks pointedly looking at all the damaged parts of the room.

"It is already done, Emiya-san. Zelretch is many things one of them is thorough." Responds Sarutobi as he hands over a document detailing a home which seems to have everything Emiya wanted including a basement.

"You have my thanks Hokage-sama." Emiya makes a small bow of gratitude.

"And the second matter?" Continues Sarutobi.

"I am going to be instructing Naruto in the art of magecraft. Due to the array that was used summoned me, Naruto now has the capability to utilise it." Stated Emiya, his voice totally serious.

"May I enquire as to why you wish to instruct him in these arts?" Sarutobi voices his thoughts.

"Zelretch has made it in my best interest, to keep Naruto alive, by teaching him magecraft he will gain access to a set of skills that will give him an edge over most ninja." Emiya explained.

"I see." Sarutobi nodded. "Very well I shall trust your judgement in this matter. I will come along tomorrow when hopefully, Naruto wakes up to help you explain the situation to him."

"For him to have a person he trusts there when I explain will make things easier." Emiya admitted.

"Well then." Announced Sarutobi as he got to his feet. "I will bid you a goodnight Emiya-san."

"And you Hokage-sama." Replied Emiya.

"Oh and one final matter." Sarutobi places an envelope with some money on the table. "Make sure Narutos diet improves from nothing but ramen."

Pocketing the envelope, Emiya has a small smirk on he face as he replies. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

Emiya is slightly shocked when the kage bunshin vanishes into smoke, but shakes his head and decides it must be some ninja thing, 'although' he muses 'why ninja do the techniques appear to be so lacking in stealth?' Something to consider later he decides.

"Well, now to get re-united with sleep." Emiya mutters quietly to himself. He settles down on the raggedy sofa. And would have been pleasantly surprised to find himself almost instantly asleep.

####################

Authors note: So this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, tell me if I make any glaring errors in regard to the way magecraft works as I'm not certain if what I know is totally correct. Feel free to criticise just keep it constructive, and finally enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Of sorts

The Fox and The Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Fate/Stay Night

####################

Chapter 2: A family... of sorts.

Uzumaki Naruto woke to an unfamiliar sensation, his home was filled with the smell of cooking food. It smelled... good, really good. Glancing at his alarm clock he notes that it is approaching midday, so he tries to get up and with a shout of mixed pain and alarm collapses down on to his bed as he finds that his leg still hurts and is incapable of taking his weight.

"Naruto!" Two voices respond by bursting into his room, one is the old man and the other is the stranger who showed up in his apartment.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Sarutobi asks his concern apparent on his face.

"My leg still hurts, oji-san." Is Narutos response, as he manoeuvres himself into a sitting position.

"It must have been hurt pretty badly Naruto." Explained Sarutobi with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sure it will be better soon." While outwardly calm Sarutobi's mind was a storm of activity. 'This is worrying.' He silently mused. 'Usually Naruto can heal most things within a nights sleep has the summoning Zelretch made him perform done something to the seal? I doubt it, that bastard is many things but stupid isn't one of them. Either way I will have to keep an eye out, and get Jiraya to have a look when he is next in the area.'

"Oji-san, who is this?" Narutos suspicious and slightly scared tone having focused on the stranger in his home.

"This Naruto is Emiya Shirou, he's here with me and is the one currently cooking your breakfast." Hurriedly explains Sarutobi, it always pained him to hear such a tone of voice coming from a 5 year old, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts he continues. "And lets get you dressed and seated at the table while Emiya-san finishes preparing everything ok?"

"It shouldn't be too long now." Remarked Emiya as he left the room.

"But oji-san I'm not a kid any more, I can dress myself you know." Said a pouting Naruto.

"I'm sure you can Naruto." Replied the Hokage with a placating tone of voice. "But we best make sure that injured leg of yours doesn't get any worse ok?"

"Haiii." Responded Naruto still pouting in an adorable manner.

After Naruto was changed and seated at the dining table. While Emiya was adding the finishing touches to the food he had prepared, Naruto turned to the Hokage and eagerly asked: "It was my birthday yesterday, have you got anything awesome for me old man?"

"I may well do." The old man replied cryptically.

"Oji-san... tell me, tell me." Naruto pouted as he badgered Sarutobi. Who merely laughed, it always amazed him how infectious Narutos cheer can be.

"Ah Emiya-san is it ready?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto quickly looked round and his eyes widened at the sight of Emiya who was carrying a number of loaded dishes towards the table, once he had finished setting the table, he takes a seat opposite the Hokage.

"I hope you enjoy my cooking, Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun." Emiya announced.

As Sarutobi was trying various dishes he was quietly amazed the food tasted even better than it smells. He turned to Naruto and noticed that he wasn't eating just eyeing the food on the table with mild suspicion. "What's the matter Naruto?" Sarutobi gently asked Naruto. "Not hungry?"

The loud rumbling of Narutos stomach was an adequate response.

"Well then." Remarked Sarutobi, as though the matter was settled. "Eat up Naruto I assure you its delicious."

Gingerly as though he expected the food to explode or bite him Naruto tries a mouthful of one of the dishes, as he does so his eyes go wide open with surprise. The food is good, REALLY good, almost as good as ramen. If anyone was looking at Emiya they would see something akin to pride on his face, but for Naruto the dam seems to have been broken as he loads up his plate with a bit of everything and starts shovelling as much as he can into his mouth and trying to swallow it all whole. 'It seems manners are something to be worked on.' Emiya thought to himself with a small smirk adorning his face.

Once the food had been finished and the dishes cleared away. Sarutobi pulls out a couple of scrolls, he then looks at Naruto with a serious and solemn expression as he begins to explain his reasons for being there: "As you are no doubt aware Naruto you are scheduled to enrol in the ninja academy in the coming year, to aid you in your studies I am giving you these two scrolls." Sarutobi pauses to hand the scrolls over to Naruto, who takes them with an eager expression on his face but before he can say anything Sarutobi is continuing "the first is a scroll detailing the recent history of the elemental nations, information like the current kages and the main alliances, information that most enrollees should be aware of and as such will not be covered in detail at the academy." Sarutobi has to restrain a grin at the crestfallen expression on Narutos face before he presses on. "And the second scroll covers how to awaken your chakra and a few basic manipulation exercises. Consider it your first step on the long road to becoming a great ninja." Sarutobi can't help grinning at the joyful smile on Narutos face.

"Thanks oji-san." Naruto gives the ageing Hokage a hug, wincing slightly as he moves his injured leg, before he continues. "I'll get these done in no time, just you wait old man!"

"Less of the old brat." Sarutobi makes a half hearted glare at Naruto who just flashes another huge smile at the Hokage. "But Naruto." Announces Sarutobi a serious expression once more on his face. "The scrolls weren't the only thing I arranged for you."

"Eh? Really oji-san?" Exclaims Naruto, the eager look on his face again. "Are gonna teach me some awesome jutsu?"

"It would be for the best if I explained this Hokage-sama." Cut in Emiya.

"Indeed it would Emiya-san since it concerns you." Agrees Sarutobi before he continues. "However, Naruto I give you my word as Hokage that everything Emiya-san is about to tell you is the truth as far as I am aware."

"Okay then. Where best to begin..." Muses Emiya before coming to some sort of a decision and beginning to speak. "Firstly Naruto-kun I am not from this world, in fa-"

"What!" Interrupted Naruto. "What do you mean another world? Is that some place REALLY far away?" Naruto expanded on his statement by stretching his arms out as though to try and indicate a great distance.

"Something like that." Replies Emiya offhandedly. "But I would appreciate if you let me finish before asking any questions. Okay?"

"Okay." Agreed Naruto with a bright smile on his face.

"As I was saying." Continued Emiya. "I am from another world, but due to circumstances I am stuck here. So I met up with the Hokage and he said I could stay but on the condition that I take care of and train up a promising young ninja in training, I agreed and I wanted to meet this ninja to evaluate him before deciding on a training regimen."

"Ah! So where is this awesome ninja in training." Naruto looks around eagerly to try and spot this awesome ninja in his home. Sarutobi is hiding a grin at Narutos antics.

"I'm looking at him." Deadpans Emiya as he stares at Naruto.

It takes Naruto about 15 seconds to make the connection, during which time Emiya has thought: 'Not to bright but that should be easy to change with some encouragement.'

"Wait, do you mean me?" Exclaims Naruto shock apparent on his young face.

"Indeed he does Naruto." Chipped in Sarutobi. "He will be teaching you ninja arts as well as whatever else he sees fit to aid you on the path to becoming a ninja." The old man finishes with a smile on his face.

"AWESOME." Shouts Naruto. "OWWWW." Shouts Naruto in a more subdued tone of voice as he tries to jump for joy but his injured leg inhibits his movement.

"Its best if you don't try and move around on that leg until its healed Naruto." Explains Sarutobi. "Unnecessary movement can make injuries worse."

"Haiii~" Replies Naruto, who is still floating on a cloud of euphoria at having his own sensei.

"But for your training to be most effective." Begins Sarutobi, who at the word training has Narutos attention. "I would like you to move in with Emiya-san."

"What do you mean by 'move in with' oji-san?" Questions Naruto, tilting his head to the side in a quizzical manner.

"Ah right sorry." Apologises Sarutobi. "What I mean is you are going to go live in the same house as Emiya. That way he can oversee your training better."

"Eh? Really? I get to live with my sensei so he can teach me better? COOL!" Naruto has a huge grin on his face as he takes in all the information he has been given.

"Indeed Naruto, Emiya-san and myself have been talking and we have agreed that it would be for the best if Emiya-san adopted you." Sarutobi is watching Naruto like a hawk. Emiya is looking at Sarutobi with shock, he never mentioned this, but before he can voice his concerns Naruto is speaking.

"What does adopted mean oji-san? The grown-ups at the orphanage said only good kids get adopted so I didn't need too know about it since I'm not a good kid." Naruto explained with a downcast expression.

Sarutobi made a mental note to have 'words' with the staff at the orphanage. Emiya made a mental note to introduce the staff at the orphanage to Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Adopted." Sarutobi began to explain as he put his most reassuring smile on his face before he continues. "Means the orphaned child gets substitute parents." Sarutobi looks at Naruto to see he eyes wide open in shock.

A good thirty seconds pass before Naruto can gather his wits to say anything. He opens his mouth to speak several times before closing it again without saying a word. Eventually he gathers himself enough to look at Emiya before he begins speaking.

"D-does that m-mean." Naruto stutters. "I-I can c-call you o...o-otou-san?" Naruto looks up at Emiya with eyes shining with hope, an emotion that Sarutobi, to his shame, cannot recall ever seeing in Narutos eyes before.

Emiya lets out a tiny almost unnoticeable sigh, he wasn't expecting this turn of events but he knows if he says no, he will be utterly crushing the boy in front of him. Cynical and sarcastic he may be but he isn't heartless. So with his best reassuring smile on his face he answers. "Yes Naruto-kun you can call me otou-san." Emiya wasn't prepared for what happens next, as ignoring his injured leg entirely Naruto has leapt over the table grabbed Emiya in a hug and is crying his eyes out murmuring 'otou-san' over and over again. Tentatively returning the child's hug, no his son he supposes as he mentally corrects himself. 'That is going to take some getting used to.' He muses before turning to regard Sarutobi his look plainly conveying 'we are going to have words about this.' Sarutobi returning the look with one of his own that plainly states 'I regret nothing.'

It took a while for Naruto to stop crying, but neither Sarutobi nor Emiya made any attempt to stop him, when he had eventually composed himself and sat himself down this time next to Emiya, did the conversation resume.

"Well then Naruto, before you can be officially adopted by Emiya-san and move in with him, there are a couple of matters that we need to sort out first, okay?" Sarutobi reached over the table and ruffled Narutos messy blonde hair as he spoke.

"Haiii~" Naruto dutifully responded.

"Shall we depart then Emiya-san?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Indeed, Hokage-sama." Replied Emiya. "But first." He turns to Naruto before continuing "I need you to stay still and rest that injured leg of yours, moving it about will make it worse, and that means your training to become an awesome ninja will have to be delayed and we don't want that right?"

"Okay otou-san." Naruto has a small smile on his face as he replies.

"Well then since Naruto can't move about too much, you can take this chance to start studying those scrolls I gave you." Sarutobi suggested with a smile at Naruto.

"Okay oji-san, I'll start right now." Said Naruto a determined look on his as he went to grab the scroll on the basics of chakra manipulation.

"Instead of chakra manipulation Naruto, why don't you start with history instead. That way you won't feel the need to try out what you've read and we won't risk that leg of yours okay?" Sarutobi explains as he prevents Naruto from grabbing the chakra scroll and hands him the history one instead.

Naruto's response is to pout but he takes the scroll and unrolls it regardless, after studying it for a moment with an intense look of concentration, he looks up at Sarutobi who smiles at him before he asks. "Oji-san, do you have a copy of this which is simpler to read?"

Sarutobi's smile doesn't leave his face but Emiya can tell its become a bit more forced as he gently replies. "By any chance do you not know the basics of reading Naruto?"

"They were supposed to teach at the orphanage but they didn't invite me to the class." Naruto has a downcast look on his face as he responds.

Sarutobi forms a hand seal before saying. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." A cloud of chakra smoke forms but clears almost instantly revealing two identical Sarutobi's sitting.

"AWESOME!" Shouts Naruto. Before shooting the puppy eyes at Sarutobi. "Can you teach me that jutsu oji-san, pleeeeeaaaasssseee."

"Sorry Naruto, maybe when you're a bit older and more experienced." Replies Sarutobi, managing to resist the face Naruto is pulling.

"Awww..." Says a pouting Naruto.

"Well then." Remarks one of them. "It would be for the best if I help Naruto with his reading."

"While I go sort out the paperwork with Emiya-san." Finishes the other.

"Indeed Hokage-sama." Emiya replies. "Well then Naruto-kun, is there anything in particular you would like me to make you for dinner?"

"RAMEN." Is the instant and to the Hokage predictable reply.

"Well then." Remarks Emiya as he gives Naruto a reassuring smile. "Ramen it is."

After leaving Naruto and Sarutobi's kage bunshin to study, Sarutobi and Emiya were walking in silence back to the office, eventually Sarutobi broke the silence by asking: "What is on your mind?"

"Something that can wait." Emiya is giving Sarutobi a pointed look that says 'not where we can be overheard' as he replies, Sarutobi gets the message, the silence stretches on for a couple more minutes before Emiya asks. "Actually could you give me the address of the orphanage? I would like to register a complaint of sorts."

Sarutobi has a small smile on his face as he answers. "I'm afraid you will have to leave that matter in my capable hands Emiya-san."

'Yeah, because that's worked out so well so far.' Runs through Emiya's head, but he remains silent until the pair are inside the office. After both taking a seat, Sarutobi dismisses the ANBU guards and then runs through a set of hand seals. "There." Sarutobi declared. "We can talk without being overheard now."

"I see." Replied Emiya as he structurally analysed the room. "A chakra powered bounded field that stops sound waves leaving but not entering as well as jamming most listening devices, how would I go about getting such a field constructed?"

Slightly caught off guard by the seemingly innocuous question Sarutobi takes a moment to ponder an answer. "You would need a master of fuinjustu. I would recommend Jiraya."

"And this Jiraya is?" Emiya questions.

"(Full name) one of my students. He is also Naruto's godfather." Sarutobi didn't miss the look that came over Emiyas face at the mention of Naruto's godfather.

"Well then, when you arrange a meeting between the two of us." Began Emiya, Sarutobi noting that he said 'when' not 'if'. "After I have explained to him what the responsibilities of a godparent are, I will bring the topic up afterwards. Now then." Sarutobi felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck as the air in the room seems to become much heavier as the eyes of Emiya focused onto him with that laser-like intensity. "What is you're reasoning for getting me to adopt Naruto-kun? I'm listening." With that Emiya crosses his arms over his chest and waits.

"Come now Emiya-san you're not trying to get out of this now are you? Naruto would be crushed." Sarutobi said as he attempted to divert Emiyas anger.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it old man, I'm asking why you thought it would be for the best to not ask me beforehand, did you not consider that I may have reasons why I didn't want to adopt him?" Emiya is managing to keep his tone level as he glares at Sarutobi.

"If you feel that strongly about it, why didn't you refuse?" Questioned Sarutobi.

"I'm not blind, I saw the look on Naruto-kun's face when you explained, I may be many things old man but I'm not heartless and I'm not parent material either." Explained Emiya with a sigh. "Regardless, what's done is done, now let's get the adoption papers signed and out of the way."

Once the papers are dealt with and filed away. Sarutobi looks up at Emiya who seems to be deep in contemplation and asks him: "Was there anything else Emiya-san?"

"Yes there are a few matters I need to discuss with you Hokage-sama." Replied Emiya before pressing on. "First, since I am going to be raising and training Naruto-kun, I need you to not interfere with his training unless you have my expressed permission. I will not prevent you from seeing him, just that you cannot assist him with any tasks I will set him." Sarutobi looks like he wishes to object but Emiya raises a finger to stop him before continuing. "Second, once Naruto-kun starts receiving training in Thaumatagy, you will not press him for details on the techniques behind it. Third and finally when I judge his skills to be at an adequate level, I will be taking Naruto-kun on a few low ranked missions." Having finished Emiya gestures for Sarutobi to ask his questions.

"For the first condition as long as I can check on Naruto's well-being and progress I will not object, for the third I will only allow Naruto on missions if his skills place him at at least the rank of genin and any potential missions have to be cleared with me. In regards to magecraft, is it possible for Naruto to train others in it?" Asks Sarutobi.

"As far as I am aware Naruto-kun is the only individual in this world who has the capacity to use magecraft. No one else has the circuits necessary to channel prana." Clarifies Emiya.

"Then how is it that Naruto has these 'circuits'?" Questions Sarutobi.

"It is in part to do with the summoning array Zelretch used to summon me here." Emiya begins to explain. "You can create an artificial circuit using your nerves, not that I would recommend doing so." He has a small smile on his face as he says this.

"Why?" Asks Sarutobi seeking clarification.

"Because, frankly, its insane you feel like you have a red hot rod of iron being inserted directly into your spine and you make the slightest error and you die in agony." Remarks Emiya. "Fortunately for Naruto-kun he has 7 artificial circuits, and these are permanent."

"How did such a thing happen." Declared Sarutobi his face dead serious.

"I have 2 theories about how such a thing occurred." Replied Emiya the closing of his eyes signifying that he is deep in thought. "The first depends upon the nature of Naruto-kuns healing ability."

"What do you mean?" Says Sarutobi, who is becoming more confused as the conversation is progressing.

"Is his healing just that healing or is it regeneration?" Asks Emiya.

"Is there a difference?" Responds Sarutobi.

Emiya sighs before he begins to explain. "Healing is returning something to its previous state, regeneration is restoring something lost." Seeing Sarutobi is still mystified he continues. "If when Naruto-kun summoned me, portions of his nervous system were converted into artificial circuits, if he were to heal the damage to his nervous system those artificial circuits would return to his nervous system, whereas if he was to regenerate the damage the circuits would remain and his nerves would be restored."

"I see." Sarutobi nods in understanding. "And the fact that he has to fix his nervous system as well as the broken leg would explain why it seemed to heal slowly-"

"Wait, he heals a broken leg over a couple of days and that's slowly?" Emiya asks with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yes." Clarifies Sarutobi. "Normally he would heal overnight. But to answer your earlier question I am unsure if Naruto heals or regenerates."

"I see." Muses Emiya. "Well that leaves theory number two then: Somehow the artificial circuits come from the nervous system of the Kyuubi."

"Is that even possible?" Sarutobi asks with wide eyes. "Can you really transfer circuits from person to person like that?"

"Normally only via a family crest." Admits Emiya. "And that requires being a blood relation or young enough to adapt to it. But the seal holding the Kyuubi uses the energy of a god to power it, and gods are capable of using mysteries beyond what humans are capable of, so as unlikely as it seems, a god is involved so we can't rule it out. And again if portions of the Kyuubi's nervous system was converted into circuits then that would explain why it was slow to heal its host."

"Indeed." Sarutobi takes a few moments to collect his thoughts. "This is a lot to take in Emiya-san, do you have any other important pieces of information or can it wait for a few days."

"The only remaining matter is for me to see the house I will be staying at Hokage-sama." Requests Emiya with a polite bow. "Then I will leave you to digest the information I have given you."

"Very well then Emiya-san." Says Sarutobi as he stands. Walks over to a storage cupboard, takes a file inserts the adoption papers in before sealing the cupboard shut. "Let us depart."

The walk to the house is taken at a slow pace, after arriving Emiya notes that the home is in a remote location. It is a large-sized two storey building in good condition. A small smile appears on his face as he takes in the building, so far it seems to be just what he needs, a bit big maybe but that isn't a problem.

"Like what you see?" Asks Sarutobi having noticed the smile on Emiyas face.

"It's not bad." Admits Emiya.

"You should reserve you're judgement until I have finished showing you around." Replies Sarutobi with a small smile on his face.

Once inside Emiya has to check the most important room in the house first, he is more than satisfied by the size and condition of the kitchen. He then proceeds to see the condition of the rest of the house, his only complaint was that they wouldn't need the 6 bedrooms the house had. 'Well.' He thought. 'I suppose we could use them for storage space.'

"Only the basement and the bathing room remain Emiya-san." Remarked Sarutobi.

"I would like to see the basement next please Hokage-sama." Replied Emiya.

"This way then." Said Sarutobi as he walked to a door located at the far end of the hall.

As he descended down the steps into the basement he couldn't stop a pleased smile covering his face. The basement was of a decent size and once he got this Jiraya to place some of those chakra based bounded fields around the place Naruto should be able to set himself up a workshop in here. "Well then Hokage-sama." He said turning to face him. "Lets see if the bathing room is up to standard."

With a small smile of his own Sarutobi showed Emiya the large communal bath, it was larger than he was expecting but thinking about it this house has 6 bedrooms it stands to reason that the bath would be large.

"I'm honestly impressed Hokage-sama, although I must admit I'm confused as to the fact that this house isn't owned by anyone." Stated Emiya as he gave his honest opinion.

"Most civilians find it is too far away from the market district and most ninja that could afford it already live in clan homes." Explained Sarutobi. "However, Emiya-san there is one last thing you should see. Follow me."

Emiya follows Sarutobi out the door and round the house's modest sized grounds to reveal a training area.

"Training ground #73." Declared Sarutobi. "And since no-one comes out this way you can train Naruto here in peace."

"I have to admit Hokage-sama. Zelretch really knew what he was doing when he picked this place out for us." Honest Admiration is in Emiyas tone as he speaks.

"Well then Emiya-san, all that is left is for you to start moving yourself some furniture in." Remarked Sarutobi.

"Indeed." Replied Emiya. "But first I need to go shopping for Ramen ingredients, and to see how Naruto-kun's reading is coming along.

"I hope you don't mind if I leave you to it Emiya-san. I have." Sarutobi releases a massive sigh as he speaks. "Paperwork waiting for me, if you require my assistance ask my kage bunshin."

"Thank you for all your help in this matter Hokage-sama." Emiya is giving Sarutobi another bow as he speaks to him.

The two head off in different directions, Sarutobi to the Hokage tower and Emiya to the market district.

####################

Authors note: So finally got this done. Sorry that its nothing but talking but its all stuff I needed to get done. Hopefully next chapter training will actually start happening.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Once again keep any criticisms constructive, enjoy and review.


End file.
